


Christening

by kennagirl



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennagirl/pseuds/kennagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fun on a new ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christening

Moon rocks flew by as they approached the unexplored planet in the experimental spacecraft. The transporter had trouble with certain atmospheres, and this planet had one of them. So, the best method to explore was landing in a small ship. Pavel was carefully navigating through the debris while Bones continually nipped from his flask, earning him a solid ribbing from the captain as he did so.

“C’mon Bones, if you knew you’d be having issues, then why did you come?” Jim laughed as the good doctor tipped his nearly empty flask back yet again.

Bones rolled his eyes as he was asked the same question yet again. “As I have told you, and Spock, and Sulu, and Christine, and Uhura, and you again, and everyone else on that damn ship, we don’t know what the hell is on this Draco, and knowing your ability to get yourself hurt, it would be smart for a doctor to go along.”

Jim opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by Pavel saying, without turning around, “It is Planet Delta Rho Alpha Gamma Omicron, not ‘Draco’ as everyone keeps calling it. And we are fast approaching.”

Jim started bouncing up and down in the chair. Bones, on the other hand, was not as excited. He sealed his flask, thinking he better try to stay sober in case something did happen. Then he glanced out the front window, opened the flask, and poured the remainder down his throat.

* * *

Jim came back three hours after he left, somewhat upset, giving his condensed report as being “a whole lot of nothing.” Bones was simply happy that he didn’t have to do any emergency surgery and they were on their way back to the Enterprise.

Until he heard the engines whir and die as Pavel started them up.

Bones clenched and unclenched his fists. As Pavel tried to start up the engines again, he walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. The Russian jumped about a foot in the air, then turned around and looked at Leonard. “Yes, doctor?” he asked warily.

Bones smiled a very sarcastic smile. “Oh, I was just wondering why were aren’t on the way back to the ship.”

“I don’t know, doctor.” He must have caught the look in Leonard’s eyes, because he scurried out of his chair and towards the door that led down to the engine room. “But I shall get right on the issue with Mr. Scott. We will be back on the Enterprise before you can…” he paused to think of an appropriate time length, “read _War and Peace_.” Then he disappeared from an exasperated Bones and giggling Jim.

“Great.” Bones threw his hands up in the air. “What are _we_ supposed to do while he fixes the engines?”

“Well…” Jim got a look in his eye that Bones knew all too well. “We could have a little fun.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No, Jim.”

The captain rolled his eyes. “He’s going to be busy for a long time. Stuck down in that tiny engine room with Scotty on the comm. We have plenty of time.”

Before the doctor could protest any more, Jim had shoved him back into the captain’s chair. He placed his hands on the other man’s shoulders to hold him in place and muttered, “You look really hot sitting in my chair,” before leaning down to kiss him firmly. Bones resisted for a few moments, his brain reminding him that there was an underage crew member a deck below them that could come in at any time. Then his body took over and reminded him that he was being kissed and should probably kiss back.

So he did.

Jim moaned against his mouth and moved his hands away from his shoulders, trailing down his chest. He slowly wiggled his tongue into the doctor’s mouth as he undid his belt.

Bones broke away and tried to stop him, “Jim, stop.” But the captain was never one for taking orders and opened Bones’s pants, freeing his cock from the boxers underneath. He twisted his hand around it skillfully and Bones felt himself hardening under his best friend’s grip.

“Stop it, Jim.”

Jim looked up at him. “What am I? Your pet dog?” He released the cock and Bones breathed a sigh of relief. Until Jim dropped his head and took him into his mouth. At that, Bones forgot about anyone else being on the tiny ship. Jim had a way with his mouth that could make anyone bend to his will, whether by talking or…

Bones tipped his head back and moaned as Jim swirled his tongue around the tip. Jim ripped his head away and slapped a hand over the other’s mouth. “Just because Pavel is down in the engine room having video-sex with Scotty does not mean you can make a lot of noise. He might still come up here, you know.”

Bones looked at the door, shocked at the idea that the young ensign could come walking through at any moment. Then he realized what else Jim had said. “You mean…”

Jim scoffed. “What? You think between the two of them, this thing would actually break? This thing is probably the safest metal box in the solar system. Except, of course, the Enterprise.” Bones looked like he was going to retort, but Jim put his mouth down again and both parties were effectively silenced.

Bones continued sitting in the captain’s chair, desperately trying not to thrust up into Jim’s mouth. Jim continued to work, bobbing his head up and down as he reached down and pulled himself out of his own pants, wringing his hands around his cock. Bones saw Jim touching himself and gripped the armrests hard, coming down his throat. He slumped back into the chair and Jim finished himself off with a few quick strokes. He lay his head on the doctor’s lap and laughed.

“I guess this is officially a Starfleet ship now. We can’t return it now that there has been a blow job given in the captain’s chair, now can we?”

Bones laughed dazedly. “No, I guess we can’t.” He looked at the mess all over Jim’s pants and the floor. “We should probably clean that up.”

“Practical, practical,” Jim sighed as he stood up. He toed off his shoes and pulled his pants off the rest of the way.

“What the hell, Jim? I’m a doctor, not a sex machine! Put your pants back on!”

“Relax, Bones.” Jim knelt to the ground, pants in hand, and began mopping up the mess on the floor. “I have a spare pair in the cargo space under that chair.”

As Jim cleaned, Bones zipped himself up, stood and began rooting around in the storage space under the chair he had just vacated. “Why does it not surprise me,” he said as he pulled out a pair of pants, “that you keep spare pants in a new ship? Were you planning this?”

Jim smiled as he pulled the pants on. “Well, either this would happen, or I’d get injured and need a new pair of pants. It seemed like a good idea.”

He zipped up and threw the dirty ones behind the chair just as Pavel walked in, his face flushed and damp with sweat.

“It should work now,” he muttered, skirting around the doctor and sitting in his chair. Sure enough, when he started up the engines, it worked perfectly.

“Fantastic, Chekov!” Jim crowed as Pavel lifted the craft from the planet and began moving up toward where the Enterprise was waiting. “Now, if you don’t mind, I have some garbage I’d like to airlock before we’re completely off this planet. Bones, if you could come with me.” Jim grabbed the pants from behind the chair and they went off to the airlock, watching as Jim’s pants flew away, carrying with them all physical evidence of what had happened.


End file.
